leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nasus/Strategy
Skill usage * Constantly last hitting with will have an enormous impact at the end of a game, and will be your primary source of damage. ** If you are are having difficulty last hitting minions with (against strong zoners), request a lane change or a gank. * The damage from will proc on turrets. Use it to quickly take turrets down. * Be careful when using near your tower, as it will push the lane and you will lose last-hits. * During the laning phase, will discourage your enemies from farming, but it has a relatively high mana cost. * Nasus's ultimate can be used at the start of team fights as you will be doing constant AoE damage to enemies while gaining attack damage for big hits. ** It can also be saved for the end of a fight to bait enemies with the health boost (stron ger in small fights). * can be used offensively or defensiviely, use it to catch or escape enemies, as it also gives a massive health boost. * A team with can kill earlier because his and passive life steal from lets him tank and kill it much easier. * Nasus can jungle due to his free lifesteal from . However, it is much better to take a solo lane due to low jungle power and more minions to farm . * Using Wither on your targets will make it easier to land Spirit Fire before using Siphoning Strike, as Spirit Fire greatly reduces the targets armor, making you hit much harder than normal. Build usage * The life steal from grants him sustainability, allowing him to build other items. * can be built as a melee DPS, as a tank, or as an off-tank, based upon the rest of your team composition. * and synergize with the proc on , greatly increasing your damage output. * and offer Nasus cooldown reduction and mana, which allow Nasus to use his more often, as well as making him tankier. * reduces Nasus' cooldowns, as well as giving him an effective escape or chasing tool. This item is also upgraded from the , which gives enough mana for Nasus to use his repeatedly early game. ** It's also a good item to close the gap to the enemy carry. If the enemy is kiting you, you can combine it with other movement speed items and to catch them. *As solo top, it is important to stay in lane in order to continuously farm . Build resistances according to the main damage source, allowing you to stay in lane longer. Recommended builds Countering * strength comes from his ability to farm . Try to zone him or deny his chance of last-hitting minions. *Building Tenacity will reduce the duration of . However, remember that its maximum slow will be applied quicker than usual due to the shortened duration. * is susceptible to crowd control. Ranged champions should invest in a or to prevent him from getting into melee range. *Stacking health will only make stronger. Build armor and magic resist as well. Category:Champion strategies